


Of Weeds and Flowers

by voltester



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Ficlet, Flower Language except it's weeds, Fluff, M/M, i just love them man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltester/pseuds/voltester
Summary: Everything with Nazuna felt so liberating, so carefree. Everything between the jovial smile and the adorable yet irritated pouts made him feel free; free in a different sense from performing with Akatsuki or wasting the day away with him and his fabric creations.It made him feel light and warm in ways that he couldn’t have imagined feeling.In which Kuro gets a short lesson on the love language of weeds.Day 5: Domestic/Flower (Late)
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Kudos: 20
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Of Weeds and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa, it's finally here,,,,  
> i really wanted to participate more in the rarepair week but I got hit with writer's block HARD after finishing up my entries for a3's rarepair week ;;w;;;  
> I'm just glad that I was able to get this out before it ended!!   
> when i saw the domestic/flower prompt, i knew that i had to write about nazuna and shepherd's purse so i ended up writing one of my favorite nazuna ships  
> here's my (late) day 5:domestic/flower entry;
> 
> also this takes place during the third year of yumenosaki, just wanted to point that as a FYI,,,

Kuro Kiryu, one of the most intimidating guys in school, wasn’t one for flowers. Sure, he found them pretty and all, but it wasn’t like he took a big interest in them specifically. If he was going to stare at flowers all day, he’d rather stare at fabric embroidered with flowers while he’s trying to make a cute dress for his sister. Kuro knew himself well enough to know that and yet…

Here he was, going through the garden area of Yumenosaki.

Kuro sighed as he walked to his destination, feeling out of place with the delicate flowers in full bloom. He isn’t the type to romp around with plants, but a certain classmate of his called him over. A note slipped in his shoe locker saying:

“Kuro-chin,

Meet me at the back of the garden area after class! I have something for you!

-Signed, Nazuna Nito”

He couldn’t help but uncharacteristically smiled softly, glancing at the note once again. The pure sunshine and energy that radiated off the crisp writing made him feel some things that would not befit his image of a gangster. Everything with Nazuna felt so liberating, so carefree. Everything between the jovial smile and the adorable yet irritated pouts made him feel free; free in a different sense from performing with Akatsuki or wasting the day away with him and his fabric creations. 

It made him feel light and warm in ways that he couldn’t have imagined feeling. 

That was his lingering thought as he slowly saw a familiar head of blonde hair, looking towards a hydrangea push, holding something that he couldn’t see. 

Not having any reason to hesitate, he simply walked towards Nazuna. “Yo, Nito. You called me here?”

Startled, Nazuna jumped and hastily hid whatever he was holding behind his back, his body facing Kuro. His eyes avoided his though. “O-Oh, Kuro-chin! Thanks for coming!!” 

He raised an eyebrow at his odd nature. What was up with him? Did someone rile him up? He swears if someone actually hurt him, he would-

“Ah, K-Kuro-chin, please don’t have such a dark expression on your face! I swear I didn’t call you for anything weird!” 

Not even realizing that he was glaring at him, he immediately eased up, shaking his head at himself. “... Sorry ‘bout that. Didn’t realize I was glaring at you. So, what’s up?”   
That question only made him fidget in place more, but soon something was shoved in his face. “H-Here, these are for you Kuro-chin!” The other flinched, backing up only slightly to see what he was looking at. 

It was a bouquet. But not just any other bouquet; it was a bouquet of weeds, with little white flowers popping out of the stems. 

A bouquet of roses he can understand, but why give him a clump of the weeds? Before Kuro could even ask his pressing question, Nazuna started to talk, hiding his face with his arm and the outstretched bouquet.

“These are Shepherd’s Purses… It’s an herb that’s used in a lot of soups, b-but do you know what it means…?” 

Kuro just stared at him, the gears in his head turning. He couldn’t dawdle on it for long as Nazuna’s voice cut in.

“It means “I’ll give you my everything”... A-And it’s my name and-.. Nyaaaaahhh!!!” 

He simply stared at Nazuna as he had his inner turmoil on how they ruined their close friendship with this gift. The stare wasn’t one of contempt or disgust; far from it. It was one of amusement and affection. ‘How endearing’, he couldn’t help but think, a small smile forming on his lips. While Nazuna was having a breakdown, Kuro simply reached around the bouquet that was still shoved against his chest and patted him on the head. Nazuna stopped in the middle of his blubbering rant to look at him.

“... Kuwo-chin…?” 

He looked towards him for a moment, that pat on the head giving him a small boost of courage for only a moment. However, Nazuna’s large red eyes staring up at him made him feel sheepish, so he looked away, a slight flush on his cheeks. 

“... Thanks for the gift, Nito. But it feels wrong for me to take your everything like that.”

Nazuna looked up with him with an almost heartbroken look before looking down, almost ashamed of his actions. Crap. Hopefully what he does next at least kind of redeems it. 

Slowly removing the hand from his head, he gently takes the bouquet before turning it around the Shepherd’s Purse bouquet to face Nazuna, causing him to look back towards him, puzzled yet hopeful.

He let out a small puff of air from his nose, still that smile on his face. The blush was definitely growing to be more obvious. But as soon as Nazuna gave him that bouquet, he knew there was no going back to their usual friendship. “It wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t give you everything back, would it?” 

Nazuna stared at him for a long time, blinking a few times while staring at him like he swapped bodies with someone. He even rubbed his eyes a few times and slapped his cheeks, all without breaking eye contact. Kuro stared at him with confusion and despite himself, took a step forward, reaching a hand out to him. “Nito, I-”

He was cut off by Nazuna taking a running start to leap into Kuro’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck. Letting out a strangled noise of shock, he dropped the bouquet, cradling the other in his arms to keep him steady. Giggles erupting from the other echoed into Kuro’s neck, and Kuro couldn’t help but feel that warmth that he felt every time he was around him. 

“... I’m so glad I told you, Kuro-chin.”

“... I’m glad too.”

Kuro didn’t feel like he stood out amongst the beautiful flowers with Nazuna in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @voltesteroni if u wanna tweet about any other enstars ships  
> also the info about nazuna's name meaning and the connection with shepherd's purse is on the enstars wiki if you want to check that out!!


End file.
